


One Must Live While The Other...

by Valentine20xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Interpreting The Prophecy One Particular Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort knew the whole prophecy, and spotted a major flaw?
Kudos: 1





	One Must Live While The Other...

_It has been over a century since the worst mistake ever made by the once-great Albus Dumbledore. No-one is really sure what happened, only that the prophesied savior of the Wizarding World vanished abruptly without a trace. Instead, Lord Voldemort celebrated the date when Harry Potter was meant to return to the Wizarding World by razing Hogwarts to the ground. The only warning had been the odd absence of practically the entire Slytherin house from the Welcoming Feast._ _Over the following years, the muggle world fell steadily to his power, every attempt to kill him failing miserably. He was quite literally immortal._

_\- L. C. Lovegood, Owner, The Free Press_

Voldemort smirked as he entered a hidden room within his inner sanctum, it's location under a Fidelus that was anchored to Nagini. Inside, a blind, deaf old man sat, kept alive by both his magic and that of the horcrux embedded in his head. No-one was sure if that was what the prophecy referred to, or if it was something else. However, what mattered was simple.

"Paris fell today..." Voldemort offered, "Beaubaxtons made a lovely funeral pyre for the last class of Free Magicals in Europe. I still haven't tracked down those rebels..."

He paused, thinking for a moment, before adding, "I thank you, Mr. Potter, for merely existing..."

Voldemort knew what the prophecy meant. Only one person in the entire world could kill him, and that man was right now blind, deaf and undoubtedly senile. Unless someone yanked the horcrux out of Harry Potter's head, he'd always have a horcrux to anchor him to life, meaning the numerous attempts to kill him didn't work out. He went back to the door, smiling.

Since Harry Potter was no longer alive, Lord Voldemort would do so eternally...


End file.
